1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved tree stand device of the type used by hunters in such endeavors as archery hunting. More particularly, it is concerned with such a tree stand which is characterized by a high degree of stability on the tree with a unique mechanism for leveling of the stand platform; at the same time, the stand assembly can be readily placed in a compact, collapsed condition for ease of carrying through thick brush and forest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bow and arrow hunters generally make use of various expedients for positioning themselves near streams or the like where wildlife tend to congregate. Thus, some hunters simply climb a nearby tree and sit on a branch while awaiting game. This practice can be very uncomfortable for the hunter, particularly if he must wait an undue length of time for the appearance of game. Moreover, a suitable tree may be difficult to find, and problems can arise in climbing the tree, particularly when carrying hunting equipment.
Accordingly, many hunters have adopted the practice of using so-called stands which are attached either temporarily or permanently to a suitable tree trunk. Commonly, such stands include a generally horizontal platform together with means for coupling the platform to a tree trunk, the latter usually comprising a plurality of tensile chains or cables attached to the tree trunk above the platform. These types of tree stands are deficient in that the upwardly extending mounting chains or cables inevitably impede the freedom of movement of the hunter when standing or seated on the platform. As a consequence, the hunter cannot freely move about on the stand and may therefore be hampered in his efforts.
Another problem associated with prior tree stands stems from the inability to readily level the platforms thereof. That is to say, many tree trunks are of irregular surface configuration and therefore it can be very difficult to position the platform in a truly horizontal orientation. As can be appreciated, having a level or nearly level platform is preferred, inasmuch as the hunter can more readily sit or stand on the platform without fear of falling.
Finally, existing tree stands are deficient in that they are typically very cumbersome to carry through the often dense brush and forest conditions where they are to be used. Thus, the hunter may be forced to make repeated trips to a selected tree site with components of the stand and necessary hunting equipment.